


I can't see the future but I know it's coming fast

by WinterHasCome



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blow Jobs, First Kiss, Hand Jobs, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-22 14:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21303422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterHasCome/pseuds/WinterHasCome
Summary: It takes Julian leaving for Kai to realize he's in love with him. If only he could deal with it better.Prompt: "I'm tired of kissing other people and pretending it's you."
Relationships: Julian Brandt/Kai Havertz
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fivesecrets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fivesecrets/gifts).

> Summary sucks but oh well! 
> 
> This ended up being angsty whoops...

Kai didn't mean for it to become a habit; it was supposed to be a one-time thing. He swore to everyone he wasn't the kind of person to only want one-night stands. That wasn't supposed to ever change, but then Julian left and suddenly Kai's entire world shifted. He was lost without the blonde constantly by his side and he just needed company, at least that's what he kept telling himself.

This was fourth time in just as many weeks that he woke up early and snuck out some random guy's bed. He never wanted to have them wake up and realize just who they had taken home from the club the night before. Just like every other time as he made his way home, he swore to himself it wouldn't happen again, but he knew he would.

As weeks passed, they became more frequent and each guy he picked started looking more and more like Julian. He refused to acknowledge how every time one of his escapades pulled him in for a kiss his brain would imagine it's Julian. That it was the blonde pushing him up against a wall and grinding against him and not some random stranger. At first, he was able to push the thoughts away before things got to... intimate, but as his hook ups became more frequent it became harder. His only thought constantly being what it would be like if it was Julian doing this to him.

He kept telling himself it wasn't because he had feelings for Julian and it was just because he missed him, no matter how unreasonable that idea was. It was becoming very clear that he did have feelings for him even outside his one-night stands. His thoughts constantly wandering to what Julian might being doing at the moment, stalking the BVB social media for any photo or info on him. The more his mind drifted towards Julian the more men he allowed to take him, hoping for any kind of distraction from the man haunting his every thought.

It grew impossible to get Julian out of his head and it only grew worse when he started to really target people who showed any resemblance to his friend, picturing Julian the entire time, no longer able to push him out of his mind.

His new habit was relatively easy to hide, most of the time no one would pay much attention to any of Kai’s mysterious hookups or just chose not to say anything when he would show up to training with a new hickey or two. The solution was simple to stop letting his random fucks leave bruises on his neck so often, but Kai was always too drunk and enjoyed it too much to stop it. The only people he was worried about were the Brandts. Hiding them from Julian was easy, just wearing hoodies whenever they hung out which wasn’t that uncommon of him anyway.

The real problem was Jannis who still lived near Kai. His biggest fear being that he would run into him on one of his many nights out. He’s already worried that he may have, seeing as the few times they’ve hung out his gaze always seems to be lingering on Kai’s hidden neck. Kai could care less as long as Julian never knows.

He knows he’s finally gotten sloppy when he comes home early one morning, after sneaking out of another stranger’s bed, to Jannis leaning against his front door. Kai had spotted Jannis from across the club and made sure to get out without the blonde seeing him with anyone, at least he thought he had. 

“Hey Jannis,” Kai smiled trying to push back the rising panic in him. “What’s up?” 

Jannis didn’t smile back his face looking passive and annoyed, “Don’t fuck with me Kai, you know what’s up. You spend the night at his?”

“Yes, I did, why do you care?”

Jannis look pissed off, “Jesus Christ Kai, it’s cause I give a shit about you! We all do!”

Kai just got annoyed continuously playing dumb, “It’s a one-night stand Jannis. I’m not fucking dying.”

“That’s like… your fifteenth one… about, right?” Jannis looked him dead in the eye. Kai glancing away to hide the panic, shame, and anger rising in his eyes.

He snapped, “it’s none of your business, besides how the hell do you even know that?”

Jannis remained calm, “Your teammates aren’t as clueless as you seem to think they are.” The blonde’s calm demeanor just made Kai feel worse. “And It becomes my business when you start hurting people.”

“I’m not hurting anyone.” 

“You’re hurting yourself.” Jannis pointed out, “besides do you really think this is going to help you get over him.”

Kai didn’t have to ask who he was talking about it, his hands shaking as unlocked his door at the implication of what Jannis said. “Have you told him?”

“No, it should come from you.”

“There’s nothing for me to say to him Jannis. You should know that, just leave me alone.” He slammed the door of his apartment shut behind him, not giving Jannis a chance to respond. 

Jannis’s call out only made the habit worse. Any chance he had he’d find himself at some grimy club or bar flirting with any man willing to look his way. Anything to distract his mind, and yet every time he’d pretend it was Julian. It had gone from a distraction to an unhealthy coping mechanism, but there was nothing Kai could do to stop it. It was only a matter of time before it would all crumble around him.

He’d seen a picture of Julian at training that morning. His hands had been all over Weigl and Kai’s heart had filled with jealousy and sadness, wishing nothing more than to have Julian back at his side as a teammate at least. Kai did the only thing he could think of anymore, threw back a beer and called an Uber to some club. On the way his phone buzzed with a message from Julian, he chose to ignore it not wanting to know what the blonde was doing. Looking back on it, it was a mistake or maybe the best decision of his life.

It was easy at this point for Kai to pick up guys. He wasn’t unattractive and considered himself a good dance especially when drunk, at least that’s what Julian used to say. He immediately went and threw back two shots before letting himself be dragged on to the dance floor, by various men and women vying for his attention.

One guy caught his attention, taller than Kai by an inch with dirty blonde hair and biceps that looked like they were going to burst through the guys shirts. He seemed kind of familiar, but he couldn’t quite place from where, so when the guy smiled seductively at him and pulled him to the bar for more drinks Kai didn’t complain.

The guy handed him a drink of something, Kai was to careless to ask what it was. He felt it hit him pretty quickly. The second he put the glass down he was handed another, and while deep down he knew it was a probably a bad idea, he drank it anyways. Kai could feel the drinks hitting him immediately, his mind fogging up and the club seemed to be spinning around him.

He barely had a chance to put the glass down before he was getting pulled through the tight crowd of the club. He tried to pull his arm free but couldn’t find the strength he was barely able to walk let alone free himself. Kai tried to form words but could only manage a few incomprehensible noises.

Kai had assumed the mysterious man was leading him back to dance as the navigated the swarms of drunk people, but the sound of a door opening and the feeling of the crisp night air on his skin cut through his drunken stupor. He waasn’t given a chance to process his surroundings, in his current state he probably wouldn’t have been able to process much anyway, before he was pinned against a cold damp wall with his hands pinned above him. It hit Kai just how much shit he was in right now as he felt the hands get pinned to the cold bricks sure to leave indents.

His vision was still blurry, but he could feel the man’s breathe on his skin as he leaned in to whisper in his ear, “I knew I’d be able to find you again.”

“Who the fuck… are you?” Kai’s words were slurred as he tried to pull his hands out the man’s grasp.

“Do you really not remember? I fucked you two weeks ago.” In one sentence the familiarity of the man all makes sense. It really was only a matter of time till he’d run into one of his previous one-night stands, this was not what he’d expected or ever thought would happen. “Ah, I see in your eyes you do remember, good. I’d be offended if you didn’t remember me fucking you through the mattress.”

Kai doubles his efforts to pull his arms away, but with the way his head is spinning, and his limbs just feel like dead weight there wasn’t much chance. Each attempt just makes his captor grin creepily down at him. “Please don’t” is all Kai manages to get out whatever he had drunk was affecting him in a way he’d never experienced.

“Don’t what? I haven’t even done anything yet.” He could feel the man’s dick hard where it’s pressed against his hip. “Beside what’s with the change of pace? If I remember correctly, you were begging for my cock the other night.”

“Let go of him. Now.” That voice. It cuts through the fog in his head. Julian.

His captor doesn’t even turn his head away from Kai, “He’s mine right now, you can have him next time. God knows he’ll go right back to looking for another dick to ride.”

Kai doesn’t so much see Julian’s fist, but he can hear the crack of a jaw or some bone and his wrists finally getting released followed by the thump of a body hitting the ground. His own legs give out slumping forward with a groan, right into Julian’s arms. His friend holds him close keeping him upright, “Jule, don’t let go.”

“I won’t.” He can feel himself giving out mentally and physically desperately trying to cling onto consciousness. He can here Julian mumble something about getting him home, before he loses the fight, and everything goes dark.

Kai’s had bad hangovers before but when the pounding in his head wakes him up the next morning, he genuinely wishes he was dead. The feeling of someone banging a hammer against the inside of his skull enough to kill someone added to the nausea and Kai is pretty sure he might actually already be dead, and he’s found his way to hell. It hurts to open his eyes, sunlight streaming through a crack in the curtains of… Julian’s bedroom?

If he hadn’t been positive about his impending doom before, he sure is now as the memories from the previous night slowly come back to him. He went to sit up but fell back into the pillows with a groan when it only made the headache worse. 

“That was really smooth.” The small movement of his head to see Julian walk into the room was enough to send another shooting pain through his skull.

“Fuck”

Julian had the audacity to snigger at his pain. “Come on sit up. I have water and ibuprofen.” Despite wanting to do the exact opposite and curl up into the sheets and avoid facing Julian’s inevitable questioning about the previous night, he pushed himself into a slight sitting position and took the glass from Julian avoiding looking him in the eyes at all costs.

“You know drinking things given to me by tall blonde men is what got me into this predicament.” He tried to joke but his voice gave away his nervousness, about Julian’s judgment. 

Julian just sighed, “I expected you to joke about it, but please don’t. I was so worried Kai. I was seconds away from driving you to the hospital for alcohol poisoning.” He might as well have just said he’s not angry, just disappointed.

“I’m okay, Julian. I promise.” Julian had sat down on the edge of the bed. “Don’t worry about me.” 

“I can’t.” The desperation in Julian’s voice made Kai finally look him in the eyes. Julian was on the verge of tears, his eyes rimmed with red and the shadows under his eyes showing he hadn’t slept much. “Jannis told me about your new ‘hobby’. All I can do is worry when I know you are out all the time letting strange men get you drunk and take you home.”

Kai cursed Jannis in his head. “There’s nothing to worry about, I’m an adult Julian. I can handle myself.”

“Nothing to worry about? Kai, if I hadn’t walked into that club last night just in time to see you getting physically dragged outside, he would have raped you. You realize that, right?” Julian’s voice cracked barely above a whisper, his friend barely keeping in the tears.

“I do.” He whispered, feeling worse upsetting Julian then about anything else, his hangover symptoms suddenly seeming minor in comparison. “I’m sorry.” 

Julian ran his hand through his hair, his go-to move whenever he was stressed and unsure about something. “Don’t apologize to me, Kai. Apologize to the people here who you have worried out of their minds. Jannis has been worried out of his mind, the same with all of your teammates. I wasn’t originally going to come back here this weekend, but I had to see for myself if it was true. I didn’t want to believe what everybody was saying.”

“I didn’t want to worry anyone. I especially didn’t want to worry you.” 

“Then goddamnit why? Why is this what you’re doing? You never were into random hook ups and one-night stands. What changed?”

“You left.” Kai looked away not wanting Julian to see his feelings in his eyes. “I didn’t know what to do with myself. I sometimes feel like I lost everything to Dortmund.” 

Julian finally snapped, “What the fuck does that mean?! Are you putting this all on me? You knew in advance I was leaving and seemed fine.”

“I’m tired of kissing other people and pretending it’s you.” He looked down staring into his glass, waiting for Julian to kick him out. Best friends don’t say things like to each other; best friends weren’t supposed to dream of kissing each other.

What he hadn’t expected was for Julian to softy put his hand on Kai’s cheek, “Kai look at me.” There was no hiding anymore so obliged, looking up to finally face what he’d been hiding from for so long. Julian’s eyes were unreadable, and he couldn’t place the emotion in them. “You want to kiss me?” Julian sounded so uncertain. 

Kai nodded softly Julian’s hand never leaving his cheek, ready to let it all out. “It’s all I have been able to think of since you moved. I ran away from it and kept hooking up with other people cause I thought it would help me not fall for you and move on with my life. It was too late though; you had taken my heart with you to Dortmund and there was nothing I could about it. Each time hoping to forget you but instead just wishing and pretending it was you.”

“You don’t have to pretend anymore.” Kai had expected Julian to say a lot of things, but that wasn’t one of them. He wasn’t given a chance to respond before Julian leaned in to kiss him softly. 

His eyes widened in shock as Julian tentatively brushed their lips together for the first time, before closing them when Julian didn’t pull away. Kai couldn’t believe it as Julian’s lips pressed against his softly, so different from every other kiss he’d had while pretending it was Julian.

“Oh.” Was all he managed when Julian pulled away after a second.

“I’ve wanted to do that since I met you Kai Havertz.” Julian grinned.

Kai’s jaw dropped, “Really?”

Julian nodded, “Move over.” Kai eagerly obliged making room for Julian next to him, settling down under the covers facing each other. “If it took me leaving for you to realize, I should have left a lot sooner. All it took for me to fall head over heels in love with you was you saying ‘Hi, I’m Kai’ and I knew I was screwed.” 

“I wish you’d said.”

“You should have too.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be as long as you stop kissing other people pretending it’s me.” Julian smile could light up a whole planet and Kai still couldn’t believe he was really this lucky.

“No need. I have the real thing now.” He moved to kiss Julian again, letting out a soft groan when he was reminded that despite his dreams literally coming true. He still had the worst hangover.

Julian giggled kissing Kai softly on the forehead. “Someone forgot they were still hungover.”

“Don’t laugh. I’m in pain and all I want to do is finally make out with you.” Kai groaned in annoyance.

Julian pulled him close placing a soft kiss on Kai’s lips again, the feeling soothing his headache just a bit. “How about we get some much-needed extra bit of sleep then I promise you can make out with me.”

“Promise?”

“As long as you brush your teeth, you smell like vodka and taste like vodka.” Kai blushed in embarrassment. “Don’t worry I still love you.”

Kai finally allowed himself to curl up into Julian, his boyfriend, cause that’s what he was now, holding him close. “I love you too, Julian Brandt.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is literal nonsense my sleep-deprived brain managed to pull together. Hope you all like it despite that :)

Kai woke up what he guessed was a couple of hours later based on the way the sun was now pouring in through the window, most likely early afternoon. There was an arm draped over his waist, thumb stroking softly over Kai’s hip bone. Julian noticed he was awake and Kai allowed himself to be pulled closer, Julian’s bare chest warm against his back. “How you feeling sleepy head?”

“Better” He rolled over so he could face Julian, his green eyes meeting Julian’s blue. “How long have you been up?”

“About an hour.” Julian’s hand still stroking softly on his hip. 

Kai blushed at Julian’s intense gaze, “You could have woken me up.”

“You needed the rest besides, you’re pretty to look at when you sleep. I could definitely get used to this.”

He couldn’t help his hopeful smile, “So everything you said earlier… you really meant it?”

Julian smiled softly back at him, “Every word. I really am in love with you, Kai Havertz.” His blue eyes showing just how much he meant it, full of love and affection for Kai and Kai only.

“I meant it all too and I really am sorry about all of this.”

Julian’s hand moved from his waist to holding Kai’s face, thumb stroking softly over Kai’s cheekbone. “No more apologies. Let’s get some food in you and then we can talk more. Jannis picked up some burgers from his favorite hangover place.”

“I think I’m in love with the wrong Brandt. Jannis bought me food and all you did was cuddle me.” Kai grinned mischievously at Julian’s attempt to look offended. 

Julian quickly pulled away scoffing, “I was about to kiss you.” His now boyfriend dramatically threw the covers off himself and got out of bed. “And here you are going and flirting with my brother.”

Kai shot up, “No! Come back! I’ll be nice, I promise!”

Julian just grinned saying, “You are getting no kiss until you get out of bed.” before walking out of the room. Kai groaned in annoyance for a second before finally sliding out of bed. He followed the sounds of Julian’s and his brother’s voices to where they were chatting in the kitchen.

“Well, well, look who finally awoke from the dead.” Jannis playfully slapping him hard on the back. Kai didn’t give him a verbal response, just settled with flicking him off, before walking over to Julian. “I was promised something for getting out of bed.”

“Needy.” Julian grinned before placing a soft peck on Kai’s lips. Just the light touch enough to get Kai’s heartbeat up and his mind running.

Jannis made a gagging sound from behind them, “I am for you two, but gross get a room.” Julian and Kai didn’t turn away from each other just grinned simultaneously and flicked Jannis off. “I’m going to take my food and leave you two lovebirds to really talk this out, or have sex it’s up to you.” The younger Brandt shot them a wink before heading out.

Kai waited to hear the door close before turning back to Julian, “So…”

“So…” Julian pulled him closer, “How about we take this to the living room and we can eat and if you’re ready to, talk about this.” Kai nodded in agreement helping Julian grab their food and head to the other room. 

They’d sat quietly and ate for a while before Julian finally asked, “Do you want to talk about it all? I know you mentioned kind of what happened the last couple months, but I just want to know why all of this really?”

“How much do you want to know?” Kai didn’t want to lose Julian now that he finally got his chance. Julian knew Kai had multiple one night stands but Kai wasn’t sure to what extent he knew about them and how many there really had been. He wasn’t sure the blonde would take kindly to the fact that he had slept with over a dozen people in the last couple of months.

“Why not just start from the beginning? I promise I won’t judge.” Julian grabbed his hand, squeezing it softly in reassurance.

So Kai did. He told the story of his first time going out to deal with the loneliness of suddenly not having his best friend with him at all times and the story of how he slowly began to realize he was in love. The way that only made things worse and the jealousy he felt every time he saw photos of Julian with any of his new teammates.

“It became impossible to do anything with anyone without thinking and imagining it was you instead. My only coping mechanism, I was so jealous of your new life and teammates and it hurt to see you move on and not have had the chance to have done something about it. I was terrified I’d lose the last bit of friendship between us if I told you how I really felt. Even last night was all of the jealousy honestly. I saw you with one of your teammates in a picture and I was so sad and hurt that it wasn’t me with you and making you smile.” Kai couldn’t help the embarrassed blush as he just let it all out his voice still shaking a bit with the anxiousness telling him that Julian might decide Kai wasn’t worth all of the dumb things he’d done.  
Julian’s look turned from understanding to guilty, “I’m so sorry, I feel terrible about this now, but… I did that on purpose. I was hoping to get your attention. I just wish I had known earlier it was fueling this.”

Kai shook his head, “No. Don’t do that. Please don’t blame yourself, this was all on me. I can be nothing but thankful for you for finding me yesterday and grateful that you are staying here with me and listening even after I told you I’ve slept with more men then I know in the last couple of months maybe even weeks.”

“As long as I’m the only one in the foreseeable future, I could care less about all of the previous people.” Julian pulled him close on the couch. “Did you know I texted you last night?”

Kai wracked his brain for any memory of it, vaguely remembering that he had received a text on the way to the club. “I kind of remember. I didn’t check it though.”

“Well, I had asked you to come out to that club with Jannis and I.” Julian grinned. “I’m glad you didn’t see it though. As much as I wish the events of last night hadn’t happened the way they did, they mean I finally get to hold you and have a chance to be with you.”

Kai grinned, “I’m happy I didn’t see it too. I would have just gone somewhere else and would be stuck in the same routine, pretending it was something better.”

“So I’m better than all of them?” Julian grinned.

“I have to double-check. Hold on.” He reached behind Julian’s head running his fingers into the hair on the back of his neck and pulled him in until their lips finally touched. It was just as amazing as the previous ones and Kai couldn’t believe it was really true. The feeling of Julian’s lips moving softly against his sending sparks through his body. He let himself enjoy it for a bit before finally pulling away. “Definitely better.”

“Thank goodness.” Julian smiled softly his hand softly running through Kai’s hair. His eyes were full of so much love and affection, Kai wanted to be able to just have him look at him like that constantly. “Can we do it more?”

Kai had barely nodded before Julian had pushed him down onto the couch, the blonde lying above him. This time it wasn’t soft but passionate and hungry for something else. Julian nibbling on his lower lip before sliding his tongue into Kai’s mouth. Kai could feel his dick hardening and his pants and could tell Julian wasn’t any better off based on the hardness pressing against his hip.

They didn’t rush it, taking the time to allow their hands to explore each other. Kai’s hands had found their way up the back of Julian’s shirt, finally getting his hands on the back muscles he’d admired for so long. He could feel Julian’s uncertainty, the blonde holding back wanting to take things slow, but that wasn’t what Kai wanted. He had waited long enough for this no way he was going to let Julian hold back any longer. “Jule… please…” He begged, trying to grind his hips up against the blonde’s.

“Are you sure?” Julian asked, a hand softly coming up to Kai’s cheek, thumb stroking his cheekbone. “I don’t want to rush you… especially after yesterday.” 

“I need it. Need to know what it’s like with you.” Kai moaned finally pulling Julian’s down to his gasping at the feeling of Julian’s dick against his overwhelming even through their pants.

Julian swallowed down a moan, “Bedroom. Now.” He scrambled out of Kai’s grasp and off the couch. The blonde pulling Kai up with him nearly tripping over himself in his sprint to his bedroom. Kai isn’t sure how but somehow between the giggles and tripping on themselves they had lost everything but their underwear as the finally tumbled into Julian’s bed. He pushed the blonde down straddling his hips and taking a moment to admire the blonde’s naked chest.

“God Jule, do you know how beautiful you are?” He let his fingers slide softly across pale abs rising and falling with Julian’s quickened breathing, before pulling on the waistband of Julian’s briefs. “I’ve wanted to do this for so long,” He grinned before finally pulling Julian’s underwear down his legs. 

Kai had seen Julian naked before in team locker rooms and brief glimpses in hotel rooms, but having him completely naked beneath him was a dream come true. Only enhanced by the way Julian moaned when Kai licked his lips when Julian’s dick finally sprang free hard leaking against his abs. He didn’t think twice as he slid down Julian’s body wrapping his lips around the head of his cock.

Julian’s hand found his way into Kai’s hair tugging softly as Kai licked the precum from the head of his dick before taking in as much of him as he could. Kai had never loved giving blow jobs before but the feeling of Julian’s dick in his mouth was the greatest thing he had ever experienced, the heavyweight on his tongue and Julian’s soft gasps urging him on as he set a quick pace trying to get him off. He hollowed his cheeks as Julian finally began thrusting up into his mouth while holding his head in place.

Kai let Julian fuck his mouth until he could feel that Julian was about to come. He held the blonde’s hips in place before taking in the entirety of Julian’s dick, the blonde couldn’t hold back anymore and Kai felt his dick twitch in his mouth as a slight warning before he came down his throat shouting Kai’s name. 

He had barely pulled off before Julian had pulled him up and flipped them over, body pressing him into the mattress. “My turn.” Julian grinned sliding his hand slowly into Kai’s underwear, kissing him hard as he finally wrapped his hand around Kai’s dick.

Kai could never go back to any one-night stand now. He was embarrassingly close as he Julian set a slow pace stroking his cock while swallowing down Kai’s moans. It was a sensory overload Julian’s tongue in his mouth and his hand picking up pace as his thumb swiped the precum on his dick away. “Jule please…” He begged against Julian’s lips. The blonde finally putting real pressure on Kai’s cock, it twitching in Julian’s hand in response.

“Come for me, love” Julian whispered into his ear softly. How could he not listen to him, his orgasm tearing through his body as he came all over Julian’s hand. The blonde laid down next to him before bringing his fingers up to his mouth and licking Kai’s cum off them slowly.

Kai groaned, his post-orgasm mind getting sent into overdrive again. “Are you trying to kill me?” 

Julian licked his lips just making it worse, “Says you… you are the best at suck dick.”

“Practice makes perfect.” Kai grinned earning him a pillow to the face.

“You only get to practice with me now than.” Julian shot him a cocky smile making Kai roll his eyes. 

“If you say it like that I’m never sucking your dick again.”

Julian mocked hurt, “You better not mean it.”

“I don’t babe.” Kai laughed, “Glad to see you are already addicted to it.”

Julian’s look turned soft, “I was already addicted to you. Side effect of being head over heels in love with you.” He pulled Kai close against him. “Not letting you slip away.”

Kai kissed Julian softly on the lips. “I love you too. And trust me I’m not letting you get away either.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments always appreciated :)
> 
> Tumblr: brokenbyfootball

**Author's Note:**

> There was going to be some smut but it felt weird in the end so I cut it... you'll just have to wait for NCSG's last chapter for that.
> 
> Hope yall enjoyed!
> 
> Tumblr: brokenbyfootball


End file.
